


For the King of Halloween

by MMOW (ShrinkedPeach)



Category: Lego Ninjago
Genre: Belonging, Character Study, Cross-Posted on Tumblr, Feelings, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Halloween, I Made Myself Cry, I guess this constitutes as an AU where they celebrate both Halloween and DotD in Ninjago?, I'm Bad At Summaries, Morro Has Fun, One Shot, Reminiscing, Sad and Sweet, Self-Indulgent, Short & Sweet, This is so SOFT and also SAD ack, post-DotD
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-16
Updated: 2019-10-16
Packaged: 2020-12-17 08:35:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21051452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShrinkedPeach/pseuds/MMOW
Summary: Morro loves Halloween. Some years are better than others, but he loves Halloween. It's practically become a piece of him by now.





	For the King of Halloween

**Author's Note:**

> In case you did not see in the tags: this was meant to be set some time after DotD. Hope you enjoy! This one is very, very close to my heart.

Most of Morro’s memories of Halloween consisted of the word “No” and getting chided for wanting to “pollute the body”. A shame, really. Even on the streets he at least got to mooch sweets. Screw you, Wu.

But now that he was dead? Forget it. Halloween was _his time_. He loved being showered in candy. He loved getting to see the look on those tiny faces when he got to give away some of his best pieces. He loved getting to watch kids’ interests change as they grew up. It was even more fun to get to share candy with those kids’ kids. Made him feel old, though. Even if his age was relative and no longer existent.

He’d scoff and deny it, but he saved most of his treats for the ones like him. The ones who had no place they knew as home. The ones who didn’t have mommy or daddy to run to. Even the ones who couldn’t get fancy costumes and got turned away for “not even trying”. One of those ankle-biters actually had the _audacity_ to turn around and try to _hug_ him. Morro couldn’t contain his disbelief when parts of his form flickered long enough to become tangible in that moment.

He loved them. All of them. He just wanted them to experience the rush. He also loved jumpscaring people, but let’s not talk about that. Spooky pranks? The best.

He should probably mention that he could get away with all this because people thought he was dressed up himself. He was a genius. Truly. It wasn’t foolproof, though. The ninjas had been out patrolling to make sure everyone was safe. Morro panicked because Kai spotted and immediately recognized him. But for some reason, he didn’t say anything to the others.

One Halloween, though, he was devastated. It rained. All night. He took cover and watched children walk by in their funny little outfits with their little lights. He’d give a sigh every now and again. He felt grateful, but still greedy. It wasn’t fair that he could not join them.

Lights continued their stroll down the streets. A certain chant could be heard on repeat. The air was sickeningly sweet (if not a little brisk). Morro felt something sickening, alright. As porch lights turned off and everyone was ushered back inside, it overwhelmed him. This wasn’t okay. It was not right. The one...one _moment_...of fun in yet another 365-day cycle of being dead was over. The wind started to whip and whirl in the air. Morro sat with his face buried in his knees, shoulders heaving up and down. But of course, nothing came out. No tears. No sobs or shouts. Of course. He was just a dumb ghost.

He almost missed the sound of scurrying as something was plopped down next to him. Inside of the packaging was a soft orange sweater with some lettering on it, as well as a crown. A note sat on top. There was something scrawled on the note, paired with familiar signatures.

_For the King of Halloween._

He ran his hand across the package as if it would break at a mere touch. All he could do was hug it closely for a few minutes. Maybe it was nice to be wanted.

**Author's Note:**

> I'll let you decide who left him the gift. Hehehe...


End file.
